pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deliver my Feelings (open roleplay)
This is an open roleplay, meaning you can put your character's lines. Roleplay invitation As Milulu brings her presents to her room, she notices a letter with a Friend Ticket. "Naniiii? (Whaaaat?) Haruka-oneechama is going to EuroPara? Wait, she shouldn't be supposed to snap tickets! But she said I shouldn't worry... I must deliver this to KiSeKi!" she thinks as she runs away. She opens the door to KiSeKi's room and brings them the letter with the ticket. Milulu: so, this happened! Help me! I don't know what to do! SHiMer, who's room was next to KiSeKi's, heard what Milulu said and rushed into the room Mizuki: EEEEHHH! Haruka-chan snapped??? I thought she couldn't snap? Shion: She can't. If she did, her program will stop. Hikari:What are we gonna do??? Milulu: I don't know! She just vanished during my birthday party! Hikari: O-Oneechan, find some way out of this! Shion: I see it. Just like Falulu, if we perform with the Paradise Coord and someone with a Prism Voice, she should wake up Hikari: Paradise Coord? Nani sore? (what's that) Milulu: I think it's a legendary coord only SoLaMi♥Dressing cyalume-changed... Hikari: Oh yeah! The ParaPri! That Paradise Coord! Then, can we get SoLaMi Dressing to do it again? Mirai knocks the door and than opens it. Mirai: Minna(everyone), What's happened? Mikami: Yup what's up here? Hikari: Mirai! It's Prez! She snapped! Mirai:Huh? Maji de?!(Really?) What is going on .-. Mikami:I thought it's impossible... Mizuki: Yeah! She snapped! It's possible, but you shouldn't. What are we gonna do??? Mikami: Go after her! Mirai: Baka ne(how stupid)! I have no idea... Do you have any ideas guys? Laala: Why everyone is here? What's going on? Mirai: Haruka snapped and went to EuroPara.... Laala: Kashikoma!- um, wait WHAT?! Kotori: Nani Nani? (What?) Doshitano? (What's wrong?) Shilulu: What happened? Mizuki: Ok, Kotori and Shilulu, you know what happens when a Vocal Doll snaps a PriTicket? Kotori: Yes... Shilulu: Shilulu doesn't like where this is going Hikari: Well, Prez just snapped... Kotori and Shilulu: EEHHHHH!!!???? HARUKA SNAPPED HER TICKET???!!! Shion: She's the last person I expected to do it. She knew about it after all. Mirai: I didn't get it .-. What's going to actually. Shion, do you have any ideas why did she do it? Shion: (Does her go thing) Perhaps... She wanted to be part of KiSeKi and debut as a team. She wanted to form this team and didn't want herself to be the reason you don't debut, so she snapped... Mirai:BAKA NE! Oh, sonanda ;w; Hikari: W-What are we gonna do? We can't just leave Prez like that! Can we make SoLaMi Dressing perform with the Paradise Coord again? Mikami: Isn't the goal of every idol to become best unit?! Let's become one together and make that ParaCoord shine! I's sure that together we can make it! Mirai: .-. huh .-. Is it even possible, Mika? Mikami: It's possible for sure! Mizuki: I've obtained the Paradise Coord and I think Mirai has too. We can definitely try making it shine. What about the Prism Voice? Laala, can you perform with us? Wait, ALL MEMBERS OF SOLAMI DRESSING!!!! I would be so happy if I performed with all of them Mirai: Falulu-chan said that I could own Prism Voice, but I don't think so... Anyway, perform with SoLaMi Dressing would be amazing! Mizuki: Yeah! We have Laala too, so everything should be Kashikoma! Laala: Kashikoma, Mizuki-chan! I'll be glad to help you! Hikari: Sounds nice... Mirai: Thankyou Laala-chan ^^ Mizuki: That makes... 8 people. Should we wait for one more person to win the Paradise Coord? I think 9 people is easier to dance with than 8, but that's just me Shine enters: Who is Haruka? What is a Friend Ticket Mirai: .-. um, etto-sono. It's part of PriTicket and you can snap it with your friends? Haruka is Academy Prez .-. Shine: sonanda... She can't snap? Kotori: Basically, if she snaps, her program gets shut down. She won't wake up until someone performs with a Prism Voice. Shine: we could give her a shock with electricity. With me it always works, when I faint! Hikari: Well, she's in EuroPara right now, so we can't. Besides, she didn't just faint like a normal human would. It's kinda like, well, she fell into a coma? Yes, a coma. Shine: sonanda... Well, the EuroPara thing could easily have been an excuse so she didn't have to tell Milulu the truth about her vanishing.. --Your lines ♪-- Category:Roleplay Category:Open roleplay Category:ParaPri Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Ivanly912 Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess